El Amor de mi vida
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Fanfic de Universo alternativo que se passa no começo do século XX.É de Raven e Beast Boy mas tem um pouco de Robin e Estelar.


**El Amor de mi vida **

Mutano-Miguel

Robin-Ricardo

Ravena-Rubia

Estelar-Estela

Ciborg-Cicero

Slade-Samuel

Era inicio dos anos 1900,havia três homens andando e conversando numa praça,todos amigos de longa data,Miguel era o mais baixo entre eles.

Numa certa hora o Ricardo,o médio,chamou a atenção dos três mais principalmente de Miguel ao para-lo colocando uma das mãos em seu ombro.

Ricardo: olha lá Miguel!É aquela moça que vos falava para ti.*apontou para longe*

Ele apontará para uma garota bem distante deles,que estava sentada num banco ao lado de uma árvore e lendo um livro bem grosso.

Miguel: Ah então é ela.

Ricardo: sim meu caro lembra da minha aposta não é?Se você conseguir falar aquela moça eu pago as suas próximas refeições naquele restaurante durante um mês.

Miguel: sim!Eu me recordo muito indo.

Ricardo: boa sorte!Ele vai precisar.

Miguel respira fundo e dando passos firmes vai ao encontro da garota.

Cicero: Ricardo tu tendes certeza?Aquela moça é muito difícil de se falar.

Miguel tenta chegar perto da garota,mas tropeça no meio do caminho,quando ergue a cabeça percebe que pelo menos ela não havia levantando,mas também nem tinha se mexido,provavelmente nem ouviu que se levantou e bateu na roupa para tirar a poeira,percebeu um movimento dela,tentou chamar a atenção dela mas a mesma andava e alguma sorte que ela deveria ter não tropeçava,batia em algum lugar ou coisas assim...diferente dele,mas mesmo com as sequencias de tombos e batidas não desistia.

Mesmo todo machucando,arranhado e com as roupas quase sujas,a seguiu por horas,os amigos dele que estavam observando tudo ficou lá o esperando regressar depois de ver o vulto dele se perder de suas só parou ao vê-la ela entrar na casa que devia ser dela,nesse momento teve uma correndo para a praça pois ia pra casa,seus amigos quando o viram voltando foram atraz dele...

Ricardo: desistiu?

Miguel: nada disso!Tenho uma ideia melhor!

Ao ouvirem isso os dois amigos pararam e o deixaram correr,ficaram meio curiosos...

Cicero: você tens que admitir,ele não desiste tão facilmente.

Miguel mal chegou em casa e foi a toda velocidade para o seu quarto,pegou caneta e papel,assim começou a escrever uma carta para a tal moça.

Algumas horas mais tarde voltou a aquela cara,rapidamente e devagar para não ser visto ou ouvido colocou o papel dobrado em baixo da porta,bateu e foi logo embora.

Uns minutos depois dentro da casa,uma mulher chamada Luzia atendeu,olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém,mas sentiu que tinha algo em baixo dos seus pés e pegou o forçar a vista mas mal conseguia ler de tentar foi até o quarto daquela moça...

Luzia: filha acho que isso aqui é para você.Aqui tem um nome,mas não parece ser o meu e nem do seu pai.

A moça estava sentada numa cadeira continuava lendo seu livro,até a mãe chegar,ao ouvir a voz de Luzia levantou a cabeça para vê-la também...

Moça: deixa eu ver.

A garota pegou rapidamente a carta das mãos da mãe,mas continuou sentada.

Miguel ficou esperando uma resposta até anoitecer,mas como já começava a perder as esperanças resolveu ficar na sala contando o suas economias para pagar ao Ricardo.

Porém numa certa hora bateram na porta,a mãe dele que se chamava Mariana foi atender e logo veio para a sala...

Mariana: filho!Você tem visita.

Miguel virou o rosto para traz,não entendendo,pois não estava esperando ninguém.

Miguel: quem é?

A moça entrou na sala interrompendo a fala da mãe dele.

Moça: Rubia Saphira.

Com isso ele ficou mais surpreso ainda ao ver a tal garota entrar na sala.

Rubia:...boa tarde senhor Miguel.

Miguel: oh olá senhorita!Desculpe-me mas eu não esperava que viesse mesmo.

Mariana: bem...vou deixa-los a sós.

Rubia: muito vim ço que perdão mas o senhor tem mesmo muita coragem de entregar uma carta destas para uma mulher escrever de uma maneira que se além disso também terá que melhorar sua ortografia,mal consegui ler e quase que não encontro o endereço desta casa.

Miguel: perdã eu acho que escrevi muito rápido...

Rubia: senhor por favor,sem sei que a nossa língua pode ser meio difícil por que tem muitas regras...mas posso ajuda-lo.

Miguel: ajudar-me?

Rubia: posso me sentar?

Miguel: sim!

Então a Rubia se sentou num sofá e pediu educadamente que o outro se senta-se no próximo,no meio deles havia uma havia trazido uma caneta numa bolsa e começou a concertar os erros dele e ensina-lo també bastante tempo fazendo isso.A moça passou bastante tempo explicando e corrigindo,até que quando acabou...

Rubia: pronto!Espero que tenha entendido tudo e que nunca mais cometa esses erros novamente.

Se levantou ao dizer isso.

Miguel: sim!Muito obrigado e minhas humildes desculpas por isso...

Rubia: novamente peço perdão,mas suponho que o senhor mentiu na carta.Não tens a coleção completa de tivesse você teria uma ortografia melhor e talvez até uma letra melhor.

Miguel: de verdade,realmente não tenho,mas uma ideia lhe veio a mente,a senhorita teria tempo de acompanhar para ver uma peça de teatro comigo?

Rubia:...como disseste na carta que queria me assim tão de repente?

Miguel: perdoe-me se parecer um atrevimento da minha queria ser seu amigo.

Miguel nem estava pensando mais na gostando da presença de Rubia na sua casa.

Miguel:...quer dizer,isso se a senhorita quiser.

Rubia: novamente me perdoe senhor,mas acho que estais muito tarde.

Disse isso ao olhar para a janela.

Miguel: oh sim é um outro a acompanho até a porta.

Ele se virou para a janela também para confirmar.

Rubia: obrigada,mas não precisa.

Miguel se espantou com tamanha independência da moça,também que ela era bem séria,ficou então parado lá só obsevando ela sair da sala e ir até a ainda conseguiu ver a figura dela se despedindo.O rapaz somente sorria e acenava.

Rubia: Quem sabe nos vemos em outra ocasiã é logo senhor.

Ele acenou até a ver fechando a porta,indo assim a mãe que ouviu a porta de fechando saiu da cozinha e foi até a sala.

Mariana: Miguel como pode fazer uma proposta dessas a aquela moça?

Miguel: mas eu só queria conhece-la...

Mariana: ora então tu não sabes?Ela é noiva do seu amigo Ricardo.

Miguel então ficou bem espantado com isso,realmente não sabia,ficou meio bravo com o que guardou as suas economias nos sacos e colocou todo no seu quarto,foi procurar o tal apostador.Não o encontrou em casa então teve que ir em outros lugares que ele costumava de ir em vários casas de amigos,de alguns parentes que conheciam e também a dois restaurantes finalmente o encontrou num destes estabelecimento.

Ricardo estava sentado de costas para a entrada do lugar,numa mesa que tinha duas cadeiras,mas Miguel não reparou nisso foi lá de cara amarrada.

Miguel: com sua licença...!

Ricardo: pois não?Oh!Miguel o que fás aqui?Veio pagar a sua aposta?

Miguel: quero és saber porque não me distes que aquela garota era a sua noiva?E também porque fez esta aposta se...

Ricardo: espere!Deixe-me explicar.

Miguel:...pois bem,diga.

Ricardo: o caso é que eu não estou noivo oficialmente com ela,é só temporariamente.É que como a moça pouco com as pessoas e só vive lendo livros o pai dela fez essa proposta estranha com o meu...bom...eu realmente queria me livrar desse compromisso...

Nisso a fala dele foi interrompida porque uma voz feminina lhe chamou atenção...

-Ricardo!Regressei,sinto por ter demorado...Oh desculpe,estou atrapalhando?

Uma menina bem simples mas muito bonita e alegre apareceu.

Ricardo: não!Acho que já acabei de bom que voltou!Ah sim,Estela este é meu amigo esta é a Estela Silva.

Estela: oh olá senhor!

Miguel: muito prazer senhorita!

Estela: igualmente senhor!

Vendo aquele aperto de mãos dos dois Ricardo rapidamente com ciúmes tira a mão dela da dele e tenta disfarçar.

Ricardo: er...não está sentido calor com essas luvas?

Estela: nã mão congela com facilidade.

Miguel achou que estava atrapalhando,afinal o amigo estava bem acompanhado.

Miguel: bem...me perdoe por atrapalhar vocês dois eu vou indo.

Os dois acenaram para Miguel,Estela fez isso sorridente.O baixinho então voltou logo para a casa já com tudo resolvido e depois de ver tanta gente comendo e bebendo no restaurante ficou com que chegou somente tirou seu casaco, colocou no cabideiro e correu para a ele geralmente gritava que tinha voltado a mãe que estava lá no cômodo colocando a comida na mesa,tomou um susto ao no piscar de olhos ver o filho sentado na mesa e com cara de fome.

Mariana: Nossa!Que fome é essa menino?Espera pelo menos seu pai chegar!

Miguel: ai mas assim eu vou ficar com mais fome ainda mãe!

Mariana: calma ele não irá ê foi falar com o seu amigo?

Miguel: com o Ricardo?Fui sim!

Mariana: filho por favor não se meta nisso!Foi uma decisão entre famílias.

Miguel: Ricardo me disse que só é noivo temporário jeito até está achar um outro eu só quero ser amigo dela.

Mariana: ai filho você é tão novo e inocente,não é bom ficar se metendo com essa moç ê nem a conhece direito.

Miguel: ué mas o que tem de mais em conhece-la?

Apois ouvir isso a mãe achou melhor não falar não falar mais sobre esse assunto,assim conversaram um pouco sobre outras coisas,para esperar o pai e assim que este chegou todos comeram.

Mais tarde depois de comer e um pouco antes de dormir,Miguel pensou em se sentar e ler,mas não um livro ou um jornal como seu pai estava fazendo,mas sim aquela carta que havia escrito para a moç começou a predominar em seus pensamentos pela noite toda,até sonhou com a mesma.

Porém na manhã seguinte foi logo cedo para o trabalho,Miguel era um veterinário.A clinica ficou bem movimentada a manhã inteira,assim sendo o rapaz quase não disfarç certo momento da manhã quase inicio da tarde,um senhor foi lá dar um recado para ver um cavalo num estábulo,então lá foi dele pegar um tipo de ambulância da época para ir atender a emergê com o cara do recado para que pudesse indicar o caminho.

Quando estavam próximos o garoto achou aquela casa familiar e reparando bem era onde vivia aquela moça.

Miguel: é aqui?

Homem: sim,pode parar aqui.

Assim que parou,Miguel pegou a maleta e rapidamente seguiu até o estábulo indicado pelo dono da casa que estava esperando na frente da residência.

Quando foram para o estábulo havia uma égua deitada no chão e junto estava a moça acariciando o animal com o intuito de acalma-la ou algo menos foi a primeira coisa que Miguel viu quando entrou,só depois percebeu que o pai da garota,que se chamava Anacleto se encontrava no local também.

Anacleto: com licença filha deixe o veterinário ver o cavalo.

Nisso os dois se olharam e surpresos em se ver Miguel tinha uma obrigação examinar o cavalo.

Miguel: pode ficar tranquila senhorita ela vai ficar bem logo.

Rubia: assim espero senhor!É uma boa égua.

Anacleto: er...filha é melhor sair para que o doutor veterinário possa examinar...

Miguel: espere...ela é a dona da égua.

Anacleto: bem,nós dois somos,mas ela monta mais nela que eu.

Miguel: então fiquem aqui,isso pode passar tranquilidade para a Égua assim melhora mais rápido.

Então os dois ficaram lá olhando Miguel examinar a égua e fazer algumas perguntas como: o que ela comeu,o que aconteceu de diferente naqueles últimos dias,se ela havia agido estranho ou até deixado alguém cair...coisas o pai de Rubia respondia,a menina acalmava a o animal e também olhava de relance algumas vezes para o Veterinário.

Umas meia hora depois Miguel já tinha o diagnó ão abriu a maleta,tirando de lá caneta e papel para anotar remé que pegou e leu as anotações,o pai da moça agradeceu e muito o médico já que gostava bastante daquele cavalo,assim como a filha,assim logo deu o dinheiro e ele,com isso os dois se essa cena acontecia Rubia ficava olhando pelo canto da porta do estábulo bem escondida para que ninguém nota-se observando todo o trabalho do homem.

Mais tarde depois de muito trabalho,Miguel resolveu ir sair para almoçar,mas queria cortar o caminho pela praça para poder chegar mais rápido no ao caminhar lá encontrou Rubia sentada num banco lendo seu perto dela...

Miguel: Olá!

Rubia: por favor,não me interrompa eu estou lendo!

Miguel: me desculpe!Pelo menos posso me sentar aqui ao seu lado?

Rubia: sim.

Miguel então ficou ali sentando,esperando é que Rubia decidiu parar de ler assim que chegou ao fim do capitulo que estava lendo,porque ficou admirada por ele estar esperando para falar com ela.

Rubia: o que queres?Não deverias estar no seu trabalho?

Miguel: fiz uma pausa para o almoço.

Rubia: nossa já hora do almoço?!Passou rápido!

Miguel: é que quando agente lê o tempo passa rápido mesmo.

Rubia: tens razão.

Miguel: não quer vir comigo comer no restaurante?

Rubia: está bem!

Miguel sabia bem que aquela mulher era diferente das outras,mas mesmo assim não se conteve,tinha que perguntar...

Miguel: er...me perdoe,mas será que seu pai não vai gostar disso?

Rubia: ora que coisa mais antiquada,em pleno inicio do século vinte...

Miguel: então está bem.

Os dois então foram andaram lado a lado até o tal restaurante que ele indicou com o como todas as pessoas que iam lá,se sentavam,pediam a comida...não se falaram muito somente sobre a depois ela parou seu silêncio...

Rubia: parece que o senhor fez alguma mágica,ela melhorou.Já está até galopando.

Miguel: ora é o meu fico feliz em ouvir isso.

Rubia: deves gostar muito de animais.

Miguel: sim,dês de os gatos e cães da rua ou qualquer outro animal...os abraçava,brincava com eles,até dava nomes para dizia que eram meus,mesmo não podendo leva-los para a me sujar,pegava pulgas e carrapatos...meus pais brigavam muito comigo por causa disso tudo,mas não tinha tempos bons,o que me contenta é que agora cuido dos animais.E a sua infância como foi?

Ela então contou um pouco,mas a conversa se estendeu de repente,pois um lembrava de algo que acontecerá quando eram mais novos,assim aconscentando muitas coisas a um bate papo longo se numa certa altura da conversa...

Rubia: desculpe,eu devo parecer muito estranha para você.

Miguel: nada disso!Você não é muito chato se fosse igualzinha a todas as mulheres.

Rubia então dois logo comeram e foram embora,Miguel a levou até a casa dela,a mesma que havia ficado por muito séria agradeceu dando um a viu sobindo a escada disse...

Miguel: encontramos-nos depois.

Rubia só olhou para traz por alguns segundos e não disse nada.

Mas parecia ser uma combinação dos dois.Já que mais tarde quando ele saiu da clinica foi lá na casa dela,perguntou se não podiam sair juntos,a moça somente disse que iria terminar as suas tarefas.O rapaz então esperou na sala pacientemente e assim ambos saíram para passear pela cidade.

E não foi a primeira vez eles fizeram isso várias vezes,em várias isso numa certa noite ela aceitou ir ao teatro com dois sempre permaneciam assim falando pouco um com o outro porque ela realmente era bem séria ouvia as piadas que o rapaz contava e também respondia as perguntas dele mesmo sendo de poucas palavras.

Os dois saiam sempre de segunda a sexta já que nos fins de semana decidiram que queriam ficar com a família.

A moça preferia mesmo era olhar para a paisagem e principalmente para o céu estrelado,ou então pelo menos para a Lua que as vezes se escondia nas nuvens.

Os pais da Rubia não se importaram muito em saber desses passeios deles pois sabiam bem que não dava para evitar a independência da filha e também isso queria dizer que ela se interessou finalmente por um homem então o noivado com o Ricardo podia ser rompido.

Assim quando Rubia voltou na sexta,seus pais,Anacleto e Luzia estavam sentados no sofá deram essa noticia a ela...

Rubia: que bom,eu realmente achava antiquado isso de casamento arranjado.

Anacleto: bem...estamos contentes que finalmente arrumou um parceiro.

Rubia:...também não vamos muito longe.

Rubia depois disso foi para o seu quarto.

Os pais dela não estavam bravos,a Mariana que ficava toda preocupada com o filho porque era uma daquelas que ouvia qualquer fofoca,comentário,boatos que diziam por ia e acreditava até mesmo quando parecia absurdo demais.O pai do rapaz,chamado Gilberto a alertava mas a mulher nunca queria noite era a mesma coisa quando o garoto chegava ela pulava do sofá,toda desesperada como se o filho tivesse sumido por muitos dias.O garoto somente gozava da situação e fazia piadas,ele sempre estava feliz demais para ficar bravo ou brigar com a mãe.

No sábado de manhã A família do Miguel resolveram sair juntos para ir numa outra cidade que tinha ali perto.

Parecia que o destino pregou uma peça neles,pois se encontraram com os pais da e o garoto ficaram felizes em se encontrarem assim tão por parentes deles então aproveitaram a oportunidade e pararam numa pequena praça para conversarem.Já o casal somente se olhava um pouco sem trocar nenhuma palavra um com o outro,em respeito a conversa dos seus pais.

Passaram a manhã todos unidos como se fosse já a amigos de longa data e andaram pela aquela cidade para conhece-la.

A mãe de Miguel não ficou mais com ciúmes de Rubia e acabou aceitando esse namoro do filho.

Os Pais de Rubia também já estavam convencidos sobre que realmente a filha e o Miguel estavam verdadeiramente apaixonados,resolveram ir juntos naquela tarde para a casa de Ricardo desmanchar o empregada abriu e deixou eles entrarem,ela disse para se sentarem nos sofás da sala e pediu licença para chamar o patrão.

Assim que os dois se sentaram o homem chamava Samuel Rodrigez e se vestia todo de preto,que combinava mesmo com o jeito sombrio dele.

Samuel: boa tarde senhores.

Anacleto e Luzia: er...Boa Tarde senhor Samuel.

Samuel: querem beber alguma coisa?

Anacleto: não obrigado!

Falando pela esposa também que balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Samuel: bem,suponho que vieram aqui para falar do noivado do meu filho com a filha de vocês.

Anacleto: sim,é justamente disso que quero falar com o senhor.O senhor me perdoe mas,acho que devíamos romper esse noivado.

Samuel: o que?

Anacleto: filha achou um outro candidato e como aquilo era provisório.

Samuel: provisório?Há alguma prova?Algum documento oficial e formal que diga que realmente foi provisório?

Anacleto: hãn!?Mas...

Samuel: pode ter sido para vocês,mas para mim não.

Anacleto: espere!O senhor mesmo disse que era provisório...não pode voltar atraz.

Samuel: só que eu gostei da ideia.E é melhor comprir as minhas ordens,o casamento será realizado...se insistir nesse cancelamento ou verás algo terrivel acontecer com a sua filha e esse tal parceiro que me disseram.

Anacleto:...estais bem.

Samuel: sabem acho que vai ser um lindo casamento.

Anacleto: posso perguntar?

Samuel: o que queres agora.

Anacleto: e o seu filho?Conheço bem,suponho que não irás gostar do pai mandando nele.

Samuel: ora não se preocupe com o meu filho.O casamento pode ser em setembro?

Anacleto: como queres senhor.

Mais tarde quando os pais de Rubia voltaram contaram para ela que iria haver casamento,mas não em todos os detalhes,somente que o senhor Samuel havia dado um argumento que os fizeram sabia que havia algo de a mais naquela conversa.

Então saiu a noite para procurar Miguel,mas ele não estava em casa,a mãe diz que ele foi para um restaurante se encontrar com os amigos e indicou onde agradeceu e foi para lá mais rápido que podia,encontrou o jovem sozinho,mas tinha muita comida e bebida na mesa,os companheiros obviamente haviam saido.

Rubia: Miguel!

Miguel: Hun?Rubia!O que faz aqui?

Rubia: hãn...seus amigos saíram?

Miguel: foram para o toalete...o que ouve?

Rubia: quero falar a sois com você.

O rapaz sentia que era algo realmente importante o que ela queria dizer...

Miguel: ah...espere um espera lá fora por favor.

Rubia então se retirou,Miguel se sentou esperou seus amigos,mais ou menos meia hora depois eles voltaram e o garoto disse que era a vez dele sair,mas avisou que voltava ão saiu do restaurante e os amigos não entenderam bem.

Assim a garota contou a história para ele...e acrescentou..

Rubia: tem alguma coisa errada,eu conheço meus pais.

Miguel: estranho,acho que o Ricardo não sabe de nada ainda,porque ele me conta sempre os segredos dele,somos amigos dês de crianç entendo a sua preocupação,Ricardo mesmo disse que o pai dele tem manias ém disso tem fama de ser a pessoa mais assustadora na qual ninguém gosta de ficar perto.

Rubia: ...eu tive um plano,só não sei se você irá concordar.

Miguel: pode me contar.

Minutos depois que Rubia contou tudo para ele pelo ouvido,sigilosamente.

Miguel:...a ideia não me parece muito má mas...

Rubia:...precisamos de ajuda.

Miguel então sorriu a convidou Rubia para entrar no restaurante...

Miguel: regressei meus amigos.E com compania.

Cicero: Oh Boa noite senhorita Saphira.

Ricardo: Boa noite Rubia Saphira.

Miguel: precisamos da ajuda para elaborarmos um contar com vocês?

Ricardo: claro que sim!

Cicero: e ainda .

Miguel contou tudo para o seus amigos e Rubia também participou da elaboraram juntos,colocaram mais coisas e deram opiniões para que dê tudo certo.

Na manhã seguinte,Rubia acordou bem cedo um pouco antes de seus pais,abriu a janela e olhou para baixo,como não viu nada ou sinal algum,aliviada mas ainda assim afobada foi se depois se sentou na escrivaninha e escreveu algo.

Meia hora depois ouviu um canto diferente mas conhecido foi até a janela,viu gente lá de longe,escondidos numa moita acenando e ela fez o mesmo mas com um pano branco na mão e fez um gesto de "Vem!" com a isso se viu Cicero saindo cuidadosamente da moita onde estava e foi para baixo da janela dela.A moça jogou duas malas para ele.

Cicero: precisa de ajuda?

Rubia fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça e pulou rapidamente da dois foram cautelosamente para perto da moita e lá se encontraram com se cumprimentaram e foram embora.

Os 3 iam em direção a uma estrada de terra que ficaram muito longe dali,tanto que só chegaram lá exatamente uma meio do caminho Cicero não perguntou se Rubia estava cansada mas ela disse que só um que chegaram no lugar viram Roberto que esperavam eles ao lado um automóvel pois ele ajudou o casal a entrar com as deles partirem ainda deu dinheiro e passagens para o trem.

Assim os casais despediram e seguiram o caminho,Cicero foi dirigindo direito até a estação de trem.E Ricardo foi o mais rápido possível voltar para casa,antes que seu pai visse,quem o ajudou a escapar e não o dedurar foram as empregadas.

Cicero deixou Rubia e Miguel na estação e voltou para não contar para ninguém sobre o casal esperou o seu trem e partiram.

Rubia: Miguel quantos dias mais ou menos pode levar?

Miguel: acho que já amanhã de manhã estaremos lá.

De mãos dadas procuraram seu vagão e se acomodaram para seguir tranquilos a viagem.

Naquele meio tempo os pais dos dois descobriram no quarto deles um bilhete de despedida dos filhos,que não dizia onde estavam só que fugiram ficaram não só espantados mas ão se reuniram na casa de Miguel.

Mariana: ora não se preocupem,eles são crescidos e independentes,vão saber o que fazer.

Mas foi Anacleto que misturou desespero,com raiva.

Anacleto: pode ser,mas isso tudo é culpa do Samuel Rodrigez.

Gilberto: do senhor Rodrigez?Mas por que?

Luzia: porque foi ele que ameaçou a matar nossa filha se nós desistíssemos do casamento entre ela e o Roberto.

Anacleto: é mais agora ele vai me pagar,ô se vai!

Disse isso com aparência bem brava mesmo e saiu da casa.

Luzia: Marido!Não é bom sair para falar com ele assim de cabeça quente!

Mariana: é ele pode matar o senhor!

Anacleto: Fique aqui esposa.

Luzia: que nada disso eu vou com o senhor também!Para evitar que faças alguma bobagem!

Anacleto: precisas ficar para consolar os dois,eles podem carecer de algum auxílio a mais.Não te preocupes esposa.

A mulher então obedeceu embora estivesse com o coração na mão pelo que podia acontecer,pois havia percebido que seu marido estava quase sob um ataque de fúria.

O homem rapidamente deu a partida no carro e foi louco da vida,chegou bem rápido até a casa do Samuel.Só ticou a campainha porque ainda não havia se esquecido um pouco dos seus que viu a empregada atender a porta...

Anacleto: eu quero falar com o seu patrão,por favor diga que é urgente.

Samuel: o que é tão urgente?

Ele estava na sala de estar,quase na porta de entrada vê-lo Anacleto se mostrando bastante bravo sem cerimônia foi até Samuel,o puxou pela gola e lhe deu um soco.

Anacleto: SEU DESGRAÇADO!

Samuel quase caiu no chão,ficou meio atordoado pois não esperava aquilo então apoiou a mão numa mesa e acariciou o lado da bochecha onde foi o soco,olhou para o Pai de Rubia bem sério.A empregada que ficou com cara de assustada ao ver aquilo foi até o patrão com os olhos esbugalhados...

Samuel: pode se retirar.

Disse aquilo para a empregada antes que ela pudesse falar ou continuava olhando para frente.E só voltou a falar quando ela foi embora.

Samuel: O que aconteceu?

Anacleto: não haverá casamento!Minha filha desapareceu.

Samuel: podemos encontra-la rapidamente,posso contratar bons detetives e...

Anacleto: não se preocupe com isso meu fugiu com o Miguel.

Samuel: o que?Não vai fazer nada contra isso?

Anacleto: Ela fugiu por causa desse maldito casamento.E eu prefiro que ela fique lá com o Miguel.

Samuel: está cometendo um grande erro.

Anacleto: eu fui estúpido era de esquecer de certos detalhes -se que eu sou seu advogado...

Samuel: de repente ficou corajoso?Isso pode lhe custar a vida.É uma pena porque o senhor foi um bom advogado.

Os dois se encararam fixamente,até que num devido momento Anacleto se mexeu rapidamente,assim conseguiu pegar o revolver,com a mão de Samuel junto,assim ele atirou para o alto assustando todos da que estava no quarto na frente da escrivaninha estudando se espantou ao ouvir esses barulhos.

Anacleto agarrou e jogou a arma para algum lugar do chão.O dono da residência só ganhava tempo se defendendo sem dar muitos golpes para assim procurar seu revolver,mas como não conseguiu achar a arma,enfurecido tentou dar um soco no seu ex-sogro,os dois então começaram a brigar mais,dando murros e pontapés para todos os lados alguns golpes não acertaram eles mas os objetos da alguns momentos um agarrou o outro pela blusa e o jogando com toda a força contra o chão e a até a rolar no chã ém disso também trocaram xingamentos em alto e bom som,mas só de vez em quando tinha fogelo e o pai de Rubia que mais falava.

Os empregados se assustavam com o barulho,todos resolveram ficar juntos na cozinha,sentados no chão e encolhidos de medo.A sala realmente virou de pernas para o revirado e algumas coisas quebraram,como vasos de porcelana.

Preocupado Ricardo com tanto barulho saiu de seu quarto para ver o que acontecia.

A briga tinha acabado e Samuel estava estendido no chão,quase foi a nocaute mas logo depois estava se levantando com alguma dificuldade.O Anacleto se levantou mais rápido,embora estivesse todo suado,todo doido,meio machucado e as roupa amassada,mas firme e ainda com expressão de raiva.

Anacleto: eu queria seu filho aqui para ver essa vergonha de pai que você é.Eu sei muito bem porque você quer esse casamento porque a minha família tem tendência a ter filhos homens.E que seria capaz de matar a menina que viesse.

Samuel: o senhor está louco!

Anacleto: não...estou muito ciente do que faç -se que eu sou advogado da sua família e o conheço a bastante tempo.O senhor nunca aceitaria uma mulher herdando os seus ê precisava que ele se casa-se com uma mulher e que tivesse o mesmo gênio do seu filho...independente,inteligente,séria,forte...

Samuel: você está correndo um sério risco falando isso tudo sabia?Se esqueceu que te ajudei no passado e...

Anacleto: eu me lembro que me ofereceu uma boa quantia para defender você e a sua família,assim limpar o eu só aceitei suas chantagens e dinheiro porque passava por muitas dificuldades aqueles ém desse não tenho mais medo do senhor.

Samuel: és um tolo mesmo.

Anacleto: o tolo que espalhar seus segredos para a cidade.

Samuel: será morto se não cala-te a boca.

Ricardo: Terás que me matar também pai

Aparece no canto da porta,todos olham espantados para ele,enquanto este entra na sala.

Ricardo: Pois eu ajudei eles a fugir.

Samuel: o que...como pode me trair?!

Anacleto também ficou surpreso ao ver o menino e com aquela fala também.

Ricardo: sim,sou seu traidor,que agiu como a consciência mandava.A arma está ali no canto,vamos!Acabe comigo também!

Samuel olhou para o revolver,o pegou e chegou a apontar a arma para o filho sentindo muita raiva do que o menino estava continuava frio e parado na frente do pai de Rubia que só olhava surpreso e mais nada,mas pensava em impedir uma tragédia,se preparava para agarrar o mesmo com os braços e jogar para o lado assim que ouvisse o barulho do gatilho.O clima de suspense tomou conta daquela área...

Mas o gatilho não foi disparado,o dono da casa apesar de parecer ser frio o tempo todo e estar bravo com a situação...mudou de ideia,não tinha coragem de fazer isso...então abaixou a arma surpreendendo mais ainda o "visitante" que abaixou os braços.

Samuel: saem daqui agora!

Anacleto saiu mas ficou olhando para homem lá parado de cabeça baixa,mas parou no caminho ao ver que Ricardo continuava lá parado encarando o pai,então voltou e o puxou pelo braç evitar que o pai dele mudasse de ém quando ambos estavam na frente da porta prontos para sair...

Samuel: espere um pouco...não sei porque aceita o Miguel,ele não tem nada para oferecer a sua filha.

Anacleto iria responder,mas achou melhor nã pegou na maçaneta e saiu com Ricardo.

Anacleto: o que te deu heim menino?

Ricardo: sua filha está bem...ela foi para uma fazenda dos tios do Miguel.

Anacleto:... pensando bem eu confio no Miguel.Não querendo subestima-lo mas...

Ricardo: não tem problema.

Anacleto: Eu sinto,mas tenho que lhe dizer isso: o seu pai não gosta da garota no qual a acha muito inferior a vocês.

Ricardo:...não se preocupe,eu tinha um certo pressentimento com isso.

Anacleto: bem...desculpe o incô vou é mais.

Então o homem mais tranquilo caminhou até seu carro deixando Ricardo lá fora olhando sério para ele e o veiculo indo embora.

Meia hora depois ele voltou para a casa de Miguel e contou tudo que havia pais do garoto ficaram mais aliviados e tinham certeza que eles estavam mandar uma carta para eles assim poder se comunicar com os dois,mas não naquele dia porque eles ainda devem estar muito longe da casa daquele tio.E realmente estavam...

Assim sendo só chegaram mesmo no dia seguinte,como Miguel falou.

Era uma cidade bem longe e quase um pouco os dois acharam a casa onde morava os tios do garoto.

O tio,que se chamava Antônio avistou o sobrinho de longe,que falou alto o nome do tio e vinha correndo para cumprimentá-lo.

Antônio: saudades!Que bons ventos o traz até aqui.

Rubia: Miguel não corra!

Miguel: ah desculpe Rubia é que foi a emoçã quero apresenta-la ao meu está é a Rubia.

Rubia: muito prazer senhor...

Antônio: pode me chamar de Antô prazer!Venha vamos entrando,assim gente colocar as prosa em dia e talvez come alguma coisa.

Miguel: é realmente precisamos conversar.

Depois de cumprimentar a tia,que se chamava Clara e apresenta-la a se sentaram na mesa tomaram café,comeram pão e falaram sobre o que havia acontecido,Miguel pediu para morar lá por alguns tempos.

O parente não recusou mas disse que os dois também precisavam ajuda-lo com as coisas da se candidatou para fazer qualquer serviço que não fosse só domé apoiou e também disse que iria ajudar na roça até achar uma outro hospital de animais que queire os serviços combinado.

O casal então começaram uma vida nova,só não estava nos planos ainda se casarem,nem tocavam nesse assunto,achavam que era cedo demais para pensar ém viviam como se fossem marido e mulher,os dois se ajudando,cuidado da casa e do pouco dinheiro que levaram,mas ainda assim estavam felizes e mais apaixonados que nunca.

Miguel todos os dias ia para a cidade mais próxima procurar um emprego como veterinário.

Mas foi quando Rubia e Miguel receberam a carta dos pais que ficaram surpresos.O homem só soube disso quando voltou pra casa,a garota não havia aberto pois queria abrir e ler junto com estivesse com muita curiosidade.

Miguel: ah essas amigas da minha mãe,na certa uma delas viu algum de nós fugindo e dedurou para ela.

Rubia: mas Miguel como ela iria saber que íamos para esse lugar?Nós não dissemos nada a viagem inteira.

Antônio: ih eu só espero que eles não briguem comigo!

Miguel continuou nervoso,não conseguia desconfiar dos seus então achou melhor abrir logo a papel os pais contaram que souberam onde eles estavam pelo Ricardo e pediram para o casal não ficarem zangados com o ém disseram para não se preocuparem pois não iriam insistir para que eles voltassem pois se fizessem isso Samuel iria atrás e descobriria onde que é a casa.E estavam felizes por eles estarem juntos,pois chegaram a achar que tinham pensando em fugir e se encontrar em algum lugar,talvez pudessem se perder um do outro ou algo já que fugiram unidos não estão tão preocupados assim.

Quando terminaram de ler,só Rubia percebeu uma nota lá em baixo da folha e reconheceu a letra,era do pai diz que se quisessem tinham permissão para serem noivos.

Os dois então não perderam tempo logo responderam escreveram que estavam bem e felizes lá.Disseram que podiam sim se comunicar,mas Rubia teve a ideia de que os pais depois que tirassem a carta queimasse o envelope e qualquer copia do endereço para que Samuel nunca os encontrassem.

E também que os parentes fingiram que os filhos estavam viajando,mas não foram juntos claro,para não levantar suspeitas das maioria das pessoas fofoqueiras daquela cidade.

Mas Rubia não queria pensar em casamento assim tão cedo,pois até Samuel parar de queria que os pais dela estivessem lá para a festas.O rapaz concordou e sentia muita falta dos pais.

Assim passaram-se 2 meses...

E Miguel já havia conseguido um emprego como veterinário numa clinica onde tinha alguns ão Rubia ficou só alguns momentos em casa,quis ajudar na roça,pois não queria ficar trancada,gostava da vida no campo e sabia fazer coisas desse tipo se dava bem com a terra e as sombra de dúvida era uma mulher bem moderna para a época.A garota e a Tia Clara trocavam experiências juntas,mas a mais nova ensinava mais coisas que a mais velha.

Os pais deles apesar de estarem com saudades dos filhos retomavam as suas vidas normais,pelo menos sabiam que eles estavam bem.

Samuel porém era o único da cidade que sabia que os filhos deles tinham fugido juntos,assim como seu filho.Só que era a palavra dele contra a do povo,mesmo o homem sendo um ser assustador e assim respeitável as pessoas não acreditavam muito nele,principalmente porque quem havia dito eram os pais dos próprios jovens.E esse senhor sinistro ainda não havia tirado a ideia de casar Ricardo com Rubia,pensando assim todos os dias mandava empregados dele ir para outras cidades procurarem aqueles nunca obtinha sucesso.

Numa segunda feira de manhã Samuel foi de cavalo até a casa do seu ex-advogado,nem precisou chama-lo,Anacleto estava saindo naquela hora e a esposa estava lá fora na varanda também indo se despedir do os dois pararam os comprimentos ao ver o senhor vindo.

Samuel: sua filha está demorando muito para voltar heim?!

Anacleto: deixa ela em paz!O senhor está perdendo seu tempo,porque á muitas mulheres para seu filho...

Samuel: eu não quero que meu filho se meta com qualquer uma.

Luzia: senhor,sinto mas tens que admitir que perdeu.

Samuel: cara senhora,eu não posso encontrar a sua filha quer o senhor queira quer não.E não adianta vir com ameaças pra cima de mim...eu posso ter feito mal para algumas pessoas no passado,mas foi o senhor mesmo que me defendeu.E eu ajudei a sustentar a sua filha lembra?

Anacleto:... só que Rubia não é minha filha!

Luzia: Querido.

Anacleto:...quer dizer,não é minha filha de sangue.É adotada.

Samuel: o que?!

Anacleto: sim.És o que ouviu.

Samuel surpreso parou um pouco,mas não queria travar lá naquela hora,logo que ele era tão rápido com pensamentos e palavras.Não podia perder a pose.

Samuel: mas...ainda há chance não iria querer me dar esse para meu filho.

Anacleto olha bem sé senhor assustador logo se despediu e foi embora.

Luzia: porque tinha que revelar isso a aquele senhor?

Anacleto: esposa,era a única maneira que achei dele parar de insistir com este casamento.

Luzia: mas parece que ele não desistiu.Não viu como saiu daqui todo confiante?

Anacleto: eu acho que ele veio aqui para ver se eu acaso dedura-se onde Rubia e Miguel estão.

Luzia: só espero que ele não encontre eles.

A tarde lá naquela fazenda Clara disse que tinha que sair e pediu para Rubia ir,mas a garota achou melhor ficar para guardar a casa,das plantações e que ela conseguiu ficar depois de tanto insistir e argumentar.

Assim que a senhora saiu Rubia deu uma olhada na fazenda toda,como notou que o espantalho estava com as palhas saindo e sujando a horta resolveu voltar para casa e procurar a caixa de estava pegando as linhas e escolhendo os retalhos ouviu uns ruídos estranhos,várias vezes olhou para os lados até resolver sair do seu posto para ver o que e sem medo algum verificava nos cômodos,mas quando chegou a um corredor,apareceram 4 homens todo de preto,com máscaras esquisitas,ela se assustou mas reagiu,dando socos e pontapé sair estrategicamente para os findos e eles a seguiu,seu plano era tentar chegar além do rio mas daí apareceu outro cara que estava no quintal e a agarrou as mãos dela,pena que não escapou dos ponta pés da garota,mas logo chamou os outros rapazes que rapidamente todos conseguiram coloca-la dentro de um saco apesar da dificuldade pois ela se debatia deixaram um bilhete na mesa da cozinha e foram dentro de uma carruagem sem levantar qualquer suspeitas.

O veiculo só parou na frente de uma casa abandonada que havia após a floresta,já era mais ou menos quatro horas da dois dos homens carregaram o saco até um cômodo escuro somente com um potente lampião no centro pendurado no teto por um gancho.Lá dentro haviam mais homens com as mesmas vestes e máscaras parados formando um circulo no centro onde havia uma cadeira.

Um dos rapazes que levou Rubia até o local abriu a sacola,mal fizeram isso tiraram a garota de lá que ainda continuava se debatendo furiosa assim colocando bruscamente para sentar-se numa cadeira que estava no centro da luz.

Homem1: chega!Fique quietinha hãn!

De repente um homem deu alguns passos para frente ao encontro Parecia igual aos outros que estavam lá só o que mudava mesmo era a altura e a voz...

Homem2: calma!Pode deixa-la a vontade.

Homem1: é que não foi fácil traze-la pra cá.Ela se debatia muito e ficava gritando...

Homem2: eu entendo!

Disse isso e se aproximou da voz,Rubia conhecia...

Rubia: senhor Rodrigez?!

Nisso o homem que estava na frente dela tirou a máscara...

Samuel: percebeu pela minha voz?

Rubia: me raptou por causa dessa sua obsessão em casar-se com o seu filho?

Samuel: não !

Um dos homens que estava lá dentro do quarto deu um passo a frente quando chamado e fez pose de soldado.

Armando: sim senhor!

Samuel: leve a garota até Doutor Castro.

Rubia: Doutor Castro?

Desta vez ela além de séria ficou surpresa.

O tal Armando era forte e conseguiu leva-la arrastando,mesmo com as reclamações,socos e tapas da como eles quase não saiam da lá,Samuel pediu para mais 3 ir com ele,um deles no caminho enquanto a menina se debatia resolveu dar uma injeção na moça para esta se í então acabaram levando-a nos braços pelo longo corredor,até chegaram no final onde havia uma porta.

Abriram a entrada,colocou a menina lá dentro e rapidamente fechou e trancou o lugar.

Samuel ficou esperando naquela sala,sentado naquela cadeira pacientemente e com os braços cruzados.

Horas depois aquele o tal médico citado saiu da sala.

Doutor: er...senhor Rodrigez...

Samuel: e então?

Doutor.: ela...não pode ter filhos.

Samuel: O QUE?!Não!Isso não é verdade!

Doutor.: eu sinto muito senhor.

Samuel então louco da vida,foi até a sala onde Rubia ainda estava.Lá parecia um consultório,e ela estava sentada na cadeira do paciente,séria e com os braços cruzados.

Samuel: menina maldita!

Rubia somente o encarou com coragem,enquanto ele a olhava com estrema fúria.

O médico foi atrás dele preocupado com o que ele podia fazer.

Samuel:...Doutor...não tem algum remédio para isso?

Havia percebido a presença dele vindo para o recinto e quando isso aconteceu,virou-se para olhar e ouvir a resposta dele.

Doutor: infelizmente não senhor.

Samuel:...porque?Porque isso tinha que acontecer comigo?

Nesse momento ouve-se um estrondo,mas somente o doutor se Ricardo que estava lá,chegou furioso e gritando,perguntando onde estava o seu homens que estavam naquele cômodo tentavam barrar o menino e acalma-lo também.

Doutor: parece que seu filho quer falar com o senhor.

Samuel não havia ouvido mais nada durante o tempo que ficou pensando de cabisbaixa,pelo menos até ouvir a voz do que soube que seu filho estava naquele lugar,saiu do cômodo e avistando seus homens fazendo uma muralha para impedir Ricardo,deu permissão para a cria passar.O menino não perdeu tempo mesmo no escuro percebeu a presença do pai,já que o quarto onde o mesmo estava havia luz,correu até lá...

Samuel: o que faz aqui?

Ricardo:...quero saber porque tem um padre lá em casa.

Samuel: ah eu quase me esqueci disso...eu vou ter que dispensar ele.

Ricardo: hãn?Porque?O que tem em mente?

Samuel: infelizmente não haverá mais casamento.

Ricardo: como é?

Samuel:...e tudo culpa dessa maldita ê deve ter feito de propósito!Usou alguma magia ou tomou alguma coisa para...

Foi até ela novamente,bravo e a agarrando forte os braços dela.

Rubia: eu não fiz nada faria nem se fosse para me livrar desse casamento.

A soltou assim que ouviu ela dizer estava incrivelmente calma e séria.

Samuel: HUNF!Não sei o que eu fiz para merecer uma coisa dessas!

Ricardo: quer dizer que eu estou livre?

Samuel: não cante vitória antes do tempo filho.

Ricardo: eu acho que já é hora me deixar seguir o meu caminho e fazer a minha história!

Samuel: só quando achar a mulher ideal para você e a minha fábrica.

Rubia: olha gente...o papo está muito bom,mas já não tenho mais nada para fazer nesse lugar,então eu vou embora.

Samuel: você vai sair sim daqui...mas para o lugar de onde veio ser infernal.

Samuel puxou um revolver e apontou para a se assustaram,até Rubia porém ela ficou pronta para reagir ou pelo menos sair do caminho,porque tinha bons no momento em que ele ia apertar o gatilho o médico agarrou o pulso de Samuel e baixou o braço este perguntou se ele estava louco a menina aproveitou para ão o homem assustador e irado conseguiu se soltar,assim correu e começou a disparar mirando ém como disse antes a moça tinha sabia desviar muito bem,pois tinha muita agilidade e conseguia mudar de direção bem rápido.

Ricardo logo saiu do estado de espanto e ficou torcendo para a Rubia escapar.

Embora todos os esforços do Samuel,as balas acabaram e não havia trazido mas munição porque não imaginava que com uma fúria mortal da garota.

Doutor: ora vamos Senhor,não convencem se irritar por tão pouco.

Samuel: tem razã terá seu castigo.

Rubia demorou bastante para sair da Floresta,era o único local daquela região que não conhecia direito,mas pelo menos conseguiu achar o caminho apesar de ter gastado o seu tempo com isso e também não lhe aconteceu mais nada somente ficou cansada,mas continuou andando mas desta vez devagar pois percebeu que o homem não estava te perseguido nem atirando.E que mesmo se estivesse aquela floresta era um labirinto.

Uma hora depois chegou na fazenda,lá estava Clara do estava preocupada,ficou feliz em vê-la...

Clara: Miguel e meu marido o seu bilhete e os dois foram para a cidade fiquei caso você aparece-se.

Rubia: eu evitar isso.

Clara: tudo menos estas aqui e já devem estar chegando.

Rubia então foi tomar banho e se trocar,depois foi tomar café e costurar o espantalho para esperar os outros e os dois regressaram arrasados mas logo mudaram a expedição ao saber que a garota estava de que Miguel foi o primeiro a abraça-la.

Daí todos se reuniram na varanda para Rubia contar tudo que terminar Miguel bravo se levanta...

Miguel: ele não podia ter feito isso!Aquele bandido!Ele me paga!

Rubia: calma Miguel!

Diz isso colocando as mãos no braço dele.

Miguel: Rubia ele não devia ter feito isso!É horrível!

Rubia: pode ser mas é inútil tentar fazer algo contra ele.Não vale a pena.

Miguel: está certo.

Volta a se sentar,embora ainda estivesse um pouco furioso.

Rubia: e depois cedo ou tarde eu teria que saber que sou como a minha mãe.

Miguel: hãn?

Rubia:...é,eu sou disso dês de pais quiseram me fazer essa caridade para uma amiga deles que não tinha como me criar.

Miguel: que gesto bonito dos seus pais.

Rubia: é agora com licença eu vou me retirar.

Rubia foi para o quarto dela,todos ficaram olhando ela indo,até a que a tia de Miguel resolveu sair também para poder preparar o jantar.O garoto ficou na varanda com o tio que estava calado fumando seu cachimbo,olhando para o céu e balançando na depois Miguel se retirou também e foi para o quarto de Rubia.A garota estava costurando a roupa do espantalho.

Miguel: Rubia posso entrar?

Rubia: claro!

Miguel: será que agora estamos livres daquele senhor?Posso te pedir em casamento?

Rubia:...acho que de certo modo você já pediu não é?

Miguel: bem...er...claro que parecemos que estamos noivos,mas eu quero que seja oficial.

Rubia: também quero me casar ...

Miguel: mas o que?Eu não vejo nada de errado de você ser assim.

Rubia: é um choque para uma mulher saber que não pode ter filhos.

Miguel: claro que você não fazemos o mesmo que seus pais fizeram quando te viram?

Rubia sorriu.E os dois decidiram assim que logo que se casarem irão adotar uma criança.

Miguel continuou irritado com Samuel.Só não acabava com ele,a pedido da noiva e também em consideração ao esse acontecimento sendo ruim ou não serviu para que os dois ficassem livres do homem.

A noite logo chegou sem cerimônia e começou a serenar mas isso não impediu Samuel de ir a cavalo até onde o pai de Rubia trabalhava,encontrou por sorte o advogado saindo e ficou surpreso com a presença daquele cara.

Samuel:...não se preocupe com mais descobri que a sua filha é uma mulher seca e não tem utilidade para o meu filho.

Anacleto: o que?Como ousa falar assim da minha filha!

Samuel: eu estava com uma pulga atraz da orelha,então achei ela,pedi para busca-la e meu medico examina-la.

Anacleto: O QUE?Não acredito que se atreveu a fazer isso com a minha filha!

Samuel: pare!Demos por encerrado esse assunto.

Samuel puxou as redias para o cavalo andar,mas o pai de Rubia correu atraz dele bravo e xingava o homem até que parar perto de uma poça de água e o céu começava a dar sinais de que vinha uma chuva mais forte,então o advogado achou melhor deixar aquele cara pra traz e foi para casa,colocando sua maleta em cima da cabeça para não se molhar muito,além de se cobrir mais com o casaco.

Ele não ficou irritado por muito tempo,alguns dias depois sua filha lhe escreveu dizendo que decidiram se casar com o Miguel.

Familiares,amigos e conhecidos foram convidados.

Todos compareceram até a igreja da cidade,os pais e familiares foram os primeiros a aparecerem,antes até da cumprimentaram o noivo.

Gilberto: estas nervoso filho?

Miguel: estou mais ansioso que nervoso.

Ricardo e Estela foram convidados para serem iria pagar as dividas que o filho de Samuel tinha com o amigo e para Miguel era um modo de agradecer,já que foi por causa da aposta deles que se apaixonou pela Rubia.E assim que eles apareceram foram cumprimentar o também estava lá,não tinha como não convida-lo.

Rubia ficou na casa dos tios de Miguel colocando o vestido,eram simples típico de caipira,mas bem bonito e trabalhado,apesar de não ter muitos ficou pronta e não tardou para chegar a igreja.

Assim a cerimônia foi realizada como manda a tradição,com benção e sermão.E um beijo de recém casados,para os outros foi inédito,pois nunca haviam visto eles se beijando.

A mãe de Miguel chorou um pouco,quando olhava o seu filho na hora em que o padre uma tristeza de mãe de filho único,mas que se misturava com alegria.

A festa também foi lá no sitio dos tios do noivo mesmo,era simples mas bem enfeitada e a comida de lá foi presentes dos amigos os noivos que daquela cidade que trabalhavam com guloseimas.

Havia músicos que contratados pelo pai de Miguel que fizeram os casais danç que o centro fossem os noivos,o que chamou atenção de alguns também foi Ricardo e Estela,pelo menos para aqueles que conheciam o casal e Samuel.

Rubia:...parece que o senhor Rodrigez não veio.

Miguel: eu perguntei isso ao Ricardo e ele me disse que ele não veio porque não não quer saber mais de você.E é melhor assim.

Rubia: concordo.

E na verdade Samuel nem sabia também que o filho seria padrinho dos noivos e muito menos que formaria par com Estela.

Miguel se animou bastante na hora da danç estava feliz com aquele momento da vida dela,menos com aqueles sapatos.

Depois de uma longa dança,todos se juntaram para tirar Cícero era fotografo foi ele quem tirou tudo e com ótima qualidade,para a época.

Assim que os flashs e poses que todos tiveram que fazer para se sair bem,a noiva ficou sozinha num alto para jogar o isso um monte de mulheres solteiras e que se diziam encalhadas chegaram mais enganou as garotas 4 vezes,até que finalmente jogou o ramalhete que foi para quem não participava daquilo: Estela.A moça ficou muito feliz e isso alimentou suas esperanças de que o pai de Ricardo aceita-se o relacionamento dos dois.

Logo mais os noivos foram embora num carro bem moderno e luxuoso para a época,que no nosso tempo poderia ser peça de colecionador se tivesse em bom aproveitou que os noivos ainda estavam acenando para os convidados e tirou uma foto deles.

Os recém-casados foram passar a lua de mel num hotel em outra cidade longe dali,no litoral.O lugar era modesto mas não importava isso para subiram as escadas e assim que entraram no quarto colocaram as malas no chão.

Rubia: em fim posso tirar esses sapatos!

Se jogou na cama e se senta para tirar os sapatos que faziam seu pé doer.

Miguel: quer ajuda?

Rubia: não obrigada!Eu só vou tirar e irei me trocar.

Ele então foi a janela,olhar a paisagem e tinha a leve impressão de estar vendo o mar.

Rubia: dá para ver o mar?

Miguel: um pouco.

Ouvindo isso Rubia deixou o sapato pra lá,se levantou e foi até a janela també ficaram tão maravilhados só de imaginar a praia já que não dava mais para ver,que logo saíram da janela e planejaram dormir cedo para ir até lá de manhã.Assim que se trocaram tiraram das malas as coisas que iriam levar,colocaram deixando numa cesta que colocaram em cima da mesa para tudo ficar pronto pro dia bem animados com aquilo.

No outro dia mal acordaram e foram se aprontar era moderna até nesse quesito de não ter medo de pegar Sol então não ficou muito tempo com sombrinha.

Miguel: sabe,também acho tremenda frescura se distanciar assim do Sol,principalmente porque é cedo ainda.

Rubia: pode ser cedo mas eu já sinto um pouco de calor,olha esse maiô!Parece uma camisola.

Miguel: bem que tal irmos nadar?

Rubia: eu te disse que não sei nadar muito bem.

Miguel: eu te ensino!Vamos!

Os dois então foram de mãos nadas correr até a água fria.

Os dois se divertiram tanto que voltaram para praia mais vezes para fazer piqueniques e ler livros,além de continuarem com a aula de natação.

Gostaram bastante do lugar mais,começavam a sentir falta do no domingo mesmo pegaram a estrada para lá.

Moraram lá até a casa dos tios de Miguel até a deles estar totalmente construída,isso só levou alguns meses.E era lá mesmo no campo.

Depois disso só esperaram um ano e meio,mais ou menos,para adotar uma crianç na verdade eles se encaram por 3 crianças,uma menina e dois meninos,chamados Raíssa,Bernardo e era mais velha que os dois garotos,um deles ainda era um bebê.Não eram irmãos mas andavam grudados como disse o diretor do orfanato.

Quanto Ricardo e Estela,Samuel deixou o filho se casar,achando que ele iria se arrepender do que fez e voltaria para o castigo perfeito para a teimosia do garoto...ao menos assim achava o até o rapaz gastar seu dinheiro com o casamento e assim como fez com o casamento de Rubia e Ricardo,foi convidado mas não compareceu. Somente se fez esperar,era orgulhoso e paciente.

O filho realmente voltou,mas somente anos depois para apresentar os netos de três e todos homens como ele que depois disso o homem amoleceu um pouco.

Os dois casais agora formaram uma família,mas continuaram se encontrando mesmo morando longe um do outro isso não os empedia de continuar com a amizade duradoura deles,Rubia e Estela então se tornaram amigas també também visitavam seus amigos,até mesmo depois que se casou e se principalmente para continuar tirando fotos dos momentos daquelas famílias.

Amizade e amor que contagiou os filhos e as próximas gerações.

Até as piores fofoqueiras do mundo,como as amigas da mãe de Miguel,que muitas vezes exageravam nos fatos dizem que os dois casais mesmo tendo suas intrigas viveram felizes para sempre.

**FIM**

***Me inspirei um pouco num compacto de duas semanas que vi da novela "Direito de amar"(1987).**

***Minha primeira fanfic de época.**

***Sim!Os filhos deles são inspirados naquelas crianças que Raven tomou conta naquela episódio da quinta temporada.**

***Espero que tenham gostado!Por favor comentem!**

***Comecei a escrever em: 13 de setembro de 2012**

**Terminei em: 19 de outubro de 2012**

**Última atualização: 21 de outubro 2012.**


End file.
